


Spittin' Seed

by Kleeby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tentabulges (Homestuck), i dont remember what else happens in this i wrote it months ago for a friend and forgot about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleeby/pseuds/Kleeby
Summary: Dave eats sunflower seeds with his boyfriend.





	Spittin' Seed

“no way those kids wouldnt be flippin out right now,” Dave said, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth. He sat on the couch with one arm draped over the back, the other intermittently digging in a bag of seed. “MAYBE THEY DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED, THEY ARE JUST PUPAS AFTER ALL,” Karkat replied, head in Dave’s lap. They were watching Gnarly and the Chocolate Factory, or maybe it was just Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, troll and human movies all started to blend together for the two. “theyre like 10 dude theyre old enough to know what dying is. you know what getting sucked into a big tube while screaming is? its dying, textbook.” He threw his head back and spat out the sunflower shell into the air, letting it land wherever in the room. Karkat was still fumbling with his, trying to crack it open with his fingers. “THIS FUCKING HURTS.” Dave looked down at him and laughed, “just put it in your mouth dumbass use your teeth.” The troll squeezed the seed harder with the stubby fingers. “NO. WHY WOULD I PUT SOMETHING IN MY MOUTH WITH NO INTENT OF EATING IT.” “yeah why would you,” Dave said under his breath. Karkat cracked the small shell into pieces, and pushed the seed inside away from the shattered casing in his palm. “ITS NOT EVER WORTH THE TROUBLE. YOU’D HAVE TO EAT 50 OF THESE FUCKING THINGS TO HAVE A SNACK OUT OF THEM.” He pinched the small seed and put it on his tongue, swallowing it like a pill.

Dave took a seed out of the bag and popped it, then took out another and brought it towards the troll in his lap. He reached his hand up for it. “stop.” Karkat furrowed his brow and slowly put his hand back on Dave’s leg. “here open your mouth,” he said as he brought the seed to his lips. “I ALREADY TOLD YOU I’M NOT GOING TO CHEW ON SOMETHING JUST TO SPIT IT OUT,” Karkat said turning his head away. Dave cracked his shell in his mouth and spit it out on the floor in front of them. “its easy you just bite it and youre done. hell of a lot easier than crushing it.” “I DIDN’T SAY IT WOULD BE TOO HARD DIMWIT, I SAID I DIDN’T SEE THE POINT-“ Dave dropped the seed in while he was yelling and put his hand over his big mouth. “just bite it, just crack it open with your teeth, cowboy.” Karkat thrashed around under Dave’s hand, shaking his head side-to-side to try and free himself. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to push the seed out, and slipped partially out of Dave’s grasp. Dave’s thumb slipped into his mouth. They both paused. “…you gonna eat my thumb now?” Dave scanned the couch to see if the seed had fallen from Karkat’s mouth, but noticed something more interesting. The troll had pulled his legs back and brought his knees together, squeezing his thighs together in his best attempt to hide something.

Dave’s eyebrows shot up. It was barely 1pm, a little early to be horny. He looked back down at Karkat who was already returning the look. He slowly retracted his hand from the troll, running his thumb across his hot tongue and pulling it down his lip, wet with saliva. He placed his hand below his neck, resting it on Karkat’s collarbone. “WHY ARE YOU STOPPING.” “im being dramatic. its sexy. im being sexy.” “OH, OK.” Karkat always had a way with words. Dave put his thumb back up to Karkat’s mouth, pressing it against his lips. Karkat closed his eyes, and opened his mouth a little, letting Dave push his way inside. Dave put the rest of his fingers on the bottom of the troll’s jaw, holding it in place, and pressed his thumb against his tongue as Karkat wrapped his lips around him. The warm, wet feeling surrounded his digit as he pushed it in a little further, following his tongue. He slid in far, engulfing his thumb to the knuckle, before Karkat squeezed his eyes tight, lightly gagging at the sensation. Dave let out a quiet apology, almost inaudible, but Karkat didn’t put much value into it. He hadn’t felt Dave grow hard against his head until he gagged him.

Dave didn’t spare a second and took his hand away from Karkat’s mouth to unbuckle his belt. A pop left Karkat’s mouth as his thumb quickly slid out. He slowly open his eyes and pushed his head to the side a little to let Dave access his tools. “WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING DRAMATIC, STRIDER?” “my dick got hard.” Dave always had a way with words. He finished unzipping his pants, taking out his cock as fast he could expose it to the air. Karkat shifted to his side to face him and lifted his hand up to Dave’s member. “no. no hands vantas read the room.” “WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT? STARE AT IT?” “you already do that. your mouth dumbass. like with my thumb?” “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? ITS A BIT BIGGER THAN A THUMB.” “‘a bit’? dont neg my dick man.” Karkat shifted his head near it, not really sure where to start. He pressed his lips against the bottom of the base, giving it a little kiss. Dave smiled. “thats cute,” he thought, “in a sort of erotic kinda way i guess.” Dave reached a hand over to Karkat’s crotch, pressing his fingers firmly against him to feel his bulge, and the troll’s thighs shut tight around his hand.

Karkat was always so sensitive, squirming around and shutting off his brain whenever Dave so much as breathed on him. His bulge moved desperately around under Dave’s hand, trying to weasel its way out of its denim prison. His face was flushed and eyes shut tight, mindless kissing and licking the bottom of Dave’s cock. He was cute when he was like this, he was sexy when he was like this, but he was near useless in bed when we was like this. Dave had quickly learned that their best bet was him giving Karkat a rough fuck against whatever he could lean him over, since it meant Karkat didn’t have to do any of the work. Still, it was fun to see him try. Dave teased his fingers against his outline, slowly pressing against his bulge and following it to the end before it slipped away over and over again. Karkat squirmed and squirmed under him, turning slightly with each touch until he was completely on his side. He picked his hips up and reached down to hurriedly unbutton his pants, getting them halfway unzipped before he just start to jerk them down his legs. His briefs came down partially with them, clearly soaked in his red juices, and he pulled them down to match. He took heavy breaths, and slowly lifted his hands up, gently grabbing the bottom of his sweater. Slowly, he lifted it up, raising it away from his bulge to keep it from getting stained as well, exposing his flat stomach. His grip tightened around the hem as Dave took his bulge into his hand, squeezing it from top to bottom with a loud squelp.

Dave stroked his tentabulge slowly, squeezing out a moan from Karkat every time he reached his tip and stroked back down. His sounds were electrifying. A bead of precum dripped down the shaft of Dave’s cock, prompting Karkat to hurriedly lick up at the sweet taste. Dave took his other hand and placed it on the troll’s head, running it through his hair to the back of his head before taking a handful to hold on to. He pushed him against his cock, guiding his tongue closer and closer to his head. Karkat hungrily pushed his tongue against him in broad licks, trying to taste as much of his flesh as possible. His mouth reached the top of the shaft and Dave pushed down, not enough to push it inside of him, just enough to signal that that’s what he wanted. Karkat wrapped his lips around the head of Dave’s cock and pushed his tongue against it, swirling it around, engulfing it in that warm feeling he had given his thumb. Dave gave a quiet gasp, squeezing Karkat’s bulge in response, eliciting the same response from the troll. Dave pushed down on his head again, sliding more of his cock into his mouth, and hoping to god in heaven his sharp-ass troll teeth wouldn’t scrape his dick off. 

Dave started to lose control of himself, stroking Karkat’s bulge faster and harder, its loud wet noises arousing him with each pump. He pushed down hard against Karkat’s head, who had already weaseled in half of Dave’s cock in his mouth, forcing another quarter in and forcing a gag out of Karkat. He pulled his head back up and bobbed it back down, sloppily fucking his mouth. Dave threw his head back in pleasure. Karkat’s spit covered his member completely, dripping down in excess and almost matching the noises his tentabulge was making. He gripped his bulge and ran his hand up its length, pulling up all the way until it slipped out of his hand. He moved it to Karkat’s head, taking another handful of hair, wetting Vantas’ hair with his own fluid, and starting bobbing his head faster. He pushed and pulled on the troll’s head, pushing him from his head to the base of his cock. He held him down for a moment, Karkat’s lips flush with Dave’s pelvis, asphyxiating him for a few moments. It felt like minutes to Karkat; unable to breathe and at the mercy of Dave. He couldn’t help himself. 

He reached one hand to his front and the other to his back, gripping his bulge in place of Dave. He masturbated himself slowly and prodded at his nook with his other fingers. Dave’s grip on his hair let loose at he inserted two digits in himself, and he threw his head back for air. He gasped loudly, taking heavy breaths in-between wet coughs. Dave looked back down at him. His mouth was covered in spit, drool running down his lip, chin, even his neck a little. His eyes were watering, an unfortunate side effect of being gagged by your boyfriends dick. Dave felt a tinge of guilt, he hadn’t even asked if Karkat felt like being rough or anything and now he was choking the guy. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by the troll taking a deep breath, and shoving his lips back down the base of Dave’s cock. “hey-oh fuck-,” his words morphed. Karkat choked himself, sucking off the last inch of Dave as he played with himself. His fingers slid in and out of his nook easy, messily dripping more of his fluids down his thigh and onto the couch with each wet insertion.

Dave took a stronger grip of his hair, pulling it back tightly as Karkat did most the work for him. He looked straight ahead, his eyes glazed over in pleasure, and let out little grunts from his hanging mouth with each tiny motion the troll made on him. The movie slipped back into his mind after having been completed forgotten in the haze of eroticism his lover had put him in. It was the part where the little blonde girl tried to take one of the squirrels but they attack her and force her down the garbage shoot. A well deserved punishment in Dave’s mind, he hated anyone that stuck up. “dumb bitch,” he muttered under his breath, momentarily engrossed by the scene. Karkat’s eyes shot open, his hips bucking and his mouth frozen to the bottom of Dave’s member. He pumped his bulge and sloppily fingered his nook faster as he felt Dave’s words push him over the edge. Karkat’s random excitement took back Dave’s attention, who turned his head to watch him finish himself. Karkat’s strokes grew slower and harder, but fingered himself as deep and fast as he could as he whimpered, muffled by his lovers cock. He bucked his hips twice before he started to come, his fluids pumping out of him in time with his subsequent twitching. Thick streams of red fluid shot out onto the couch and his thigh was soaked from the matching thinner fluid dripping from his nook. 

The show pushed Dave to his limit. Karkat pushed against Dave’s grip and away from his cock, sucking him snuggly all the way to the top, until he slid off with another audible pop. As soon as his lips left him, Dave let out a quick breath and his cock pulsated. White cum shot out in front of him, landing squarely across Karkat’s exhausted face. Strand after strand pumped out onto him, covering his face in the blond’s seed, its stark white contrasting against the trolls red blush. They sat for a moment, catching their breaths with half smiles on their faces. Karkat was the first able to speak. “STRIDER ITS ON MY EYELIDS. I CAN’T FUCKING OPEN MY EYES OR YOUR GUNK WILL BLIND ME.” Dave, head thrown back, was still taking heavy breaths. “I SAID GET THIS SHIT OFF ME.” Dave slung his head down. He dragged his finger across Karkat’s eyes and picked his splooge off his face, bringing it to the troll’s mouth. Karkat opened one of his uncovered eyes and looked down at what Dave was prodding at his lips, before opening his mouth and sucking his seed off his finger. “haha gross. yo this fuckin couch is ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and forgot to post it. I'm still new to writing so any feedback would be great!
> 
> also formatting is a pain so im just gonna.....not worry about it. lemme know if its distracting


End file.
